


Sweet Dreams

by orangina



Series: Hömmels Drabbles [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Mats shifts too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff written way past my bedtime :)

Benedikt couldn’t help that he was the one to lay awake at night hours after Mats had fallen asleep. Sometimes he envied Mats’ ability to let his mind drift away into that strange world between consciousness and unconsciousness. At times Mats would be out cold minutes after his head hit the pillow, his breathing losing that element of inhibition and his hold on Benedikt falling slack. It was just as bad in the morning too. Getting Mats up and out of bed on a cold winter morning was like trying to pull a bear out of hibernation early. It was frustrating at times, frustrating when Benedikt tossed and turned and pushed the blanket off then pulled it back over himself, unable to make a decision and unable to sedate his mind all while Mats snored the hours away, somewhere else completely useless. Rare it was that Mats were there to soothe Benedikt to sleep. And Benedikt sometimes wondered: did he even _want_ to be? Benedikt recalled with bittersweet nostalgia the last time this had happened, when he’d been ill a few years back.

It was silly, though. Of course Mats wanted to be there for Benedikt. And he was -- Mats was Benedikt’s stability, his home. Mats just couldn’t help his uncanny talent to fall asleep, anywhere and at any time of day.

Despite the annoyances, being the last one to fall asleep did have one advantage, and that was that Mats looked like an angel when he slept. This was Mats in his purest, most vulnerable form. The stress lines and the frowns that come with the cost of being alive were no longer present. His eyelids shut so gently as to allow his eyelashes to almost touch his cheeks, and his breathing so deep, so easy that it could fool one into believing that existing were easy.

Benedikt sighed quietly, tucking his head closer against Mats’ shoulder and trying to allow the rhythmic pulse of Mats’ body to lull his own into lethargia. He felt himself getting heavier and slipping away into that welcoming darkness. Gradually. But still, it was coming.

Before he could fall asleep, Benedikt shifted so he could touch his lips to Mats’ cheek. Then something happened that had never happened before.

Mats shifted too.

Benedikt could feel the shape of Mats’ smirk as their lips connected, tenderly. Benedikt’s by accident, Mats’ on purpose. It lasted for little more than a second, Mats lingering on Benedikt’s bottom lip for a fraction of that time before letting go but not moving an inch away.

“Mats…”

“Shhh.”

He gathered Benedikt into his arms. He pressed his cheek into Benedikt's hair. He rubbed his back up and down, then in a fading circular motion. It was so warm, he was so sleepy, and it had been so long since it had happened this way…


End file.
